Children of the Cosmos
by Aliinai Rajayli
Summary: No one questions the Order of the Cosmos, and one did. Stars are falling, a hunt is starting, and Duo's world is turned upside down. 2x1, fantasy, romance, adventure.
1. Pilot chapter

Children of the Cosmos

It was a world that would seem completely similar, but eerily different, everything in the universe had an order and that was the way it was, no one questioned it. After years of living, Ambrose, the Great start of the West, began to question the Order of the Cosmos.

The Sun, every four thousand years would mate with the Moon, a new planet would be born from this union and added to the vast universe. But Ambrose, lusting for the beautiful Luna, disguised himself as the Sun, and took his place in the bedroom. From this union a _Sani _was born, a split being, one half star, one half planet.

Upset that Ambrose had broken the Order, he was punished, but not severely enough. For when the next mating was to begin, Ambrose did the unthinkable.

The North Star had always been in charged of watching a land they called Gaia, known to you as Earth, the Cosmos feared that the Light of the North Star, Orsin, would die out soon. Orsin courted the South Star, Laspeera, guardian of the Land of Briell, and a new star was born.

At this time, Ambrose had once again laid a sleeping spell on the Sun, sending him into a dormant slumber, so that he was able to slip his way into Lunas bedchamber. However Ambrose had much bigger plans for the Cosmos. Still disguised as the Sun, the West Star was able to sneak in the chamber of the Offspring of the North & South. There he kidnapped the child, known as Doran. He sealed the young stars powers in a special crystal known as an amethyst and threw the child at Gaia. Ambroses son, Scyren, was given the orders to follow suit after the star and dispatch of him using the Sword of Luna, a blade that held very odd properties.

When Ambrose was caught and his plans revealed, he was sealed away in crystal to the Darkest side of the Cosmos. There he waited.

People that have always lived in the Cosmos were allowed to leave, the only restriction they had was to return within a year. For over time, their powers would wane away. Depending on the strength of the person, it could take years for their powers to completely disappear, some lost them fully after a year. Scyren found this an issue, for after a year of searching, he was unable to locate the child Doran. Not wanting to disappoint his father in his failure, Scyren instead sought out a group of Sorcerers, who knew of the Cosmos and drew their power from it. From them, Scyren would be able to regain the power he needed to complete his task.

When Doran was cast out of the Cosmos, he fell in the land of Qia, a beautiful land in the Kingdom of Vashti, known for its beautiful flowers. Here the young star was found by the Lady Lucrezia. She and her husband, the Lord of the land of Qia, known as Milliardo raised the child as their own, for years earlier, they had lost their own child to illness. And so the young boy Doran, known now as Duo, grew up. He had never questioned his existence in the world, or the Order of the Cosmos, until one day, he saw a Star fall.

Disclaimer. I don't own Gundam Wing.

This is merely a pilot chapter, will continue if more ideas float into my head.


	2. Chapter Two

Children of the Cosmos  
Chapter Two

Lucrezia's heart ached for it had been broken the moment her young son, Zech, had fallen ill. The doctor's tried desperately to find the source of the boy's illness, but no diagnosis was ever known. After several months the young toddler passed on. Lucrezia's world shattered. It seemed like years to her, not days, that she had spent waking up with the child, days running through the gardens, all their time together, it was gone now.  
Lucrezia spent many nights awake. Often times her husband, the Lord Milliardo, would find her sitting in the gardens on a swing almost until the early hours of the morning. It was on a such a sleepless night when the Lady Lucrezia was sitting in the garden she'd witness a shooting star.  
What a surprise it was to her when it landed in her very garden!  
Now, not every star when it falls lands suddenly. This star however as it fell from the sky at such a drastic rate suddenly slowed down. Lucrezia watched as Gaia opened her earthly hands covered in vines and flowers to embrace the falling star.  
Gaia was a beautiful being to gaze upon, those that ever laid eyes upon her were considered to be blessed. Her skin resembled that of a tree bark, yet Lucrezia knew that if she were to reach out and touch her, the flesh would be softer than hers. One would imagine that Gaia almost resembled a rainbow, for her hair, eyes, and skin, seemed to hold many colors, it was constantly shifting from shades of green, browns, yellow, blues, red and gold. What a sight she was!  
And as that falling star fluttered down to where the two ladies were, Gaia held out her hands in the most inviting embrace and grasped onto that little star. A soft white glow emitted and soon Lucrezia heard the cries of a baby.  
Gaia smiled at Lucrezia as she walked towards the Lady of the Qia, as she did flowers sprung from her footsteps and vines grew from where her gown made of leaves trailed. Lucrezia took the child and began to soothe the infant.  
"_Duo_," Gaia spoke, which in her language meant "fallen." Lucrezia mistook this though and thought it as his name. As suddenly as it had happened, it ended and Lucrezia was left in the garden with the young infant.  
It wasn't long before the Lord of Qia, her husband, Milliardo, entered the gardens. He had been in his study when he had seen the star fall and watched the events from above.  
"Duo," Lucrezia stated as Milliardo looked down upon the child. Her husband smiled kindly at her as he placed a kiss upon the infant's head. "It seems our prayers have been answered." The stood forever it seemed to them in that garden holding onto the precious life they held.  
Duo grew up to be a fine young man. He received the highest education possible, was very mannerly, and hardly every got into trouble. Well, not the trouble most young men his age got into. Yet one thing, no matter how many distractions there were, Duo almost always was looking towards the sky. Milliardo and Lucrezia indulged into his hobby. Engineers from the Land of Zin made telescopes for him and Duo in turn, would design his own for them to make. It never ceased to amaze Lucrezia at her son's ability to map out the sky and remember which constellations would be visible at what times.  
One day, on such a clear night, Lucrezia sat with her son in the observatory they had built for him, quietly embroidering a handkerchief as her son sat at his telescope.  
"Tara will be visible soon, Mother." Duo flipped his long braid over his shoulder, bushing back his bangs. "But this one," he aimed the telescope towards the Western sky, "Is my favorite."  
Lucrezia laid her embroidery on the chair and stood to peer through the scope. She could see why her son loved it so much. The star she looked at stood out amongst the others. It wasn't the soft whites and yellows of the others, but a bright blue that twinkled and turned in the moon's light.  
"What a beautiful star, Duo."  
Duo shook his head. "I don't think it's a star at all."  
Lucrezia smoothed her long gown out. "Then what is it?"  
Duo shrugged as he sat back down in his chair to continue to gaze at the orb in the sky. Moments passed, the two in perfect silence. "Someday, Mother, I'd like to see that star."

Days later Duo sat in the Observatory, his closest friend and cousin, Quatre with him. The two boys had spent many hours that day learning swordsmanship, archery, and their usual lessons, and now it was spent resting, the two enjoying the Twilight hours.  
Duo was casually spinning around in his chair, is telescope zooming all across the sky until it locked upon his favorite one. Duo watched as the blue star came into view, it's blue rays lighting up the violet sky.  
Quatre whistled. "You were right, Duo, it is beautiful." Duo merely nodded. Quatre was rather surprised to find his cousin this silent, their had been many times he threatened to sew the other boy's mouth shut if he didn't quit talking.  
From the Mountains of Vox a bright light shot from it. Their heads turned to seem the distant hills light up in a spectacular display as a large beam of light shot from the mountains and into the heavens.  
"What was that?" Quatre asked his grip releasing from the chair he had grabbed hold of.  
Duo shrugged. "No idea. I know father had mentioned a bunch of exiled sorcerers were to have lived in those mountains. Maybe it has something to do with them." Sitting down in the chair he aimed his telescope back towards the sky. "The stars gone!"

Scyren was rather disappointed. When he had first landed on Gaia he had spent months trying to track down the boy Doran. His mortality and his powers were diminishing fast, he could feel the fatigue sitting in. Every village he had passed he had searched discretely and openly for the child, or questioned the locals about a falling star and where it might of landed, but no one knew. They merely shook their heads at the strange man with the haunting eyes and continued on their way.  
One stormy a day, while Scyren sat in a run down inn in the city of Fuu, nursing his ale, a stranger approached him. The man, robed in dark layers all billowing about him presented his hand towards the Sani. Upon the stranger's bony finger laid a ruby in a bronze setting. Looking closer Scyren could see etched in the stone the map of the Cosmos. "I know who you are," the man spoke in a raspy voice, "_San_i."  
Scyren's hand reached down towards the hilt of the Sword of Luna. "What do you want?" He hissed, his tone showing no desire to deal with this man.  
"I know what you search for." The man sat down across from Scyren as he waved the barmaid to bring him an ale. "We too, search for him."  
"And what would you have with him?"  
The man grinned from beneath his hood. "That is our business."  
Scyren glared daggers at the man as the barmaid presented drinks to them. After a few swigs from his glass the man continued. "You are weakening. We in the Surion are willing to help you, that is if you agree to help us."  
"Why should I?" Scyren's dark bangs fell in front of his cobalt blue eyes, the eerie glow from the Sani sent chills down the stranger's spine.  
"We want to harvest the power of the Cosmos, and we believe the way to do that is with the Sword of Luna, the one I can currently see if in your possession." Scyren's hand snapped shut upon the sword, weary of what this man might do. "We can extend your life here, where you won't have to give up your immortality, and you won't have to returned a shamed man." His ears twitched as those words. "The Sword of Luna has the ability to traverse between the plains. It has the ability to give those that wield it extraordinary powers. If you can share that with us, we in turn will help you find the Star that fell."  
Scyren laughed, yet those in the bar cared not to notice. "And you know where he fell? How is it that you mortals know of the power of the Cosmos?"  
Stroking the ring on his finger the man merely continued. "Surion has been watching the Cosmos for a long time, for he too fell, many years ago. We need you Scyren. We need you to return our leader to his former glory. We need a new Star to do it though. With you, we can use the Sword of Luna to bring a new Star to Gaia. Surion is willing share his strength with you, as long as you help.  
"The Star that fell months ago is too weak. His immortality is waning fast."  
"I seek that Star," Scyren stated. "His life could interrupt the Cosmos and the New Order. My father, the West Star, is sealed for his punishment of sending the child here."  
"We have heard such news." The stranger finished his ale and waved for more. "That is why we come to you. For our leader Surion, is known to you as Aelius." Scyren's eyes widened at the recognition of the name.  
And so Scyren joined the Surion Organization. It was twenty years later when they were able to reap the power of the Sword of Luna and use it to knock a new Star from the Heavens.

Luna had hardened herself towards the others in the Cosmos after she had been deceived by Ambrose a second time. She had given birth to another Sani, one she called Heero. He was a beautiful boy, but so were many of the others she had borne.  
Those in the Cosmos have two bodies, those you can see when you look towards the sky on a clear night, and the other would remind you of Gods sitting upon their clouds. It was here that Luna sat upon her chair surrounded by other stars. Many of her children were here, yet her youngest Heero sat off to the side gazing towards Gaia.  
Heero had always had a fascination with the other planets, he should for he was part of one, yet he could never be.  
It was time of the Harvest Moon, one that was a big celebration for many of the planets as it signified either the start of the new season or the end of it. Many of the others bustled about the place, their footsteps creating music upon the marble floors.  
Excusing herself from the bustle of everything, Luna went to the Western Hall where she knew her son would be. But as she approached him, she could feel something was wrong. Growing closer to him she could feel his Cosmic energy fading away. Pulling up her long white gown she ran towards her son, in the distance she could she his mop of dark brown hair, his pale hand running through the locks.  
"Heero!" He turned as she reached him, his dark cobalt blue eyes showing so much pain as he collapsed in his mother's arms. "Heero! Heero!" Others in the Cosmos were fast approaching, they too could feel what was happening. "Heero! Open your eyes child!" Luna shook him but as she did, he disappeared from her arms.


End file.
